User blog:Johndoe-m9/Cosyste
“''Recognize this reflection? Do you see any mirrors around here? False, I am now you!''” - Cosyste Brenda Renemi; Age: 38, Height: 5’9, Weight: 132lb, Blood: O+ (all varies upon shapeshifting) (Former) Occupation(s): The Master’s Enforcer (Zenyatta Mondatta’s Partner) Appearance: Cosyste has brown hair and green eyes. She wears a green t-shirt that reads, “Oingo Boingo”, a blue skirt with black vertical stripes, white and green shoes with white socks, and black sunglasses. She also has a moldeable body that allows her to transform into any type of person. When working with the Master, Cosyste now wears a purple and black armor that covers her torso and legs. She also has a very small device hidden inside her body that allows her to siphon the abilities of objects and people. Personality: Cosyste is a loyal enforcer of “The Master” who is willing to protect him and his plans from becoming dust. She is stalking and hostile to anyone trying to discover him, even confronting anyone who would become potential threats. Because of her job, she hardly bothers not blowing her cover and aims to target anyone near her employer’s plans. She is also discriminating to all types of genders and doesn’t consider herself to be any gender, only wanting to be referred to as “they”, “them”, or “their”, but doesn’t mind being called a “brother” by Zenyatta Mondatta, her partner. Cosyste even sneers people who have lesser skill or intelligence of her as she finds them as useless and easily manipulated, which also disgusts her as she sees them as trying too hard to stand up for themselves. However, she is not surprised when they get harmed or injured. What’s special about Cosyste is her recklessness and lack of obedience, making her succumb to disobeying an order from her boss just to kill her intended target and enemy she hated. The only person who Cosyste is close to is Mondatta, seeing him as a younger brother that she never had. However, because she lived her life alone, Cosyste usually acts awkward and overprotective around Mondatta, but she synchronizes well with him by combining their powers to fight their enemies. During her disguises, Cosyste remains calm at all times and almost perfectly imitates the person’s personality, though she may have a chance of accidentally breaking character from stress, surprise events, or things that don’t all go according to plan. Cosyste can also lose her patience if she isn’t given free time to assassinate or the targets attempt to waste her time, even having to wait and suffer 6 hours and 20 minutes until the time is right. Powers and Abilities: Cosyste can shapeshift into different people by their height, weight, clothes, scent, voice, blood, skin color, and hair. However, in order to activate this, Cosyste has to directly touch a person, siphoning them of their life-force, or perform eye contact on them. She cannot turn into any animals, but she can communicate with them by speaking their language. In fact, she can speak various types of language when she hears someone. To only way to find her is either planting a tracking device on her (which is difficult as she is very evasive and smart), distinguishing her from the people she took form of, or just using energy to reveal herself (as a special type of cement under her body that gave her superpowers is very sensitive to any types of direct energy). During her confrontation with Leni, Cosyste can now absorb the properties of any material or object within her range, using them to enhance her combative prowess. While not as durable due to the cement, Cosyste can keep up with a highly-skilled and superpowered teenager and fight through multiple people, using her siphoning powers as an advantage. She can also manipulate the electric passages inside the human body, putting them to a stop along with the victim too, allowing her to torture them to death. Despite her amazing combative abilities, what she lacks is common sense and control, which led her to her defeat as she disobeyed her partner and boss to make a futile attempt of killing her enemies. Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: D, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: C) Category:Blog posts